William I of the Netherlands
|successor=Jan IV Joseph |succession1= Prince of Schwarzenberg |reign-type1= Tenure |reign1= 22 February 1805 – 15 October 1853 |predecessor1= Johann Nepomuk Anton of Schwarzenberg |successor1= Louis XVIII |full name= Charles Philip Johan Felix |spouse= Maria Anna, Countess von Hohenfeld |issue= Friedrich, Prince of Schwarzenberg John IV Joseph, King of the Polish Karl II, Prince of Schwarzenberg Edmund, Prince of Schwarzenberg |house= Habsburg-Lorraine |father= Leopold II, Holy Roman Emperor |mother= Maria Luisa of Spain |birth_date= |birth_place= Vienna, Austria, Holy Roman Empire |death_date= |death_place= Royal Castle, Warsaw, Kingdom of Poland |place of burial= Les Invalides, Paris, France |occupation=Military (Calvary) |religion= Roman Catholicism |signature= |}} Charles I (Charles Philipp; ; ; ; 27 April 1785 – 15 October 1853), known as "the Peace-King", was an Austrian field marshal , King of the Polish and Grand Duke of Lithuania from 18 June 1817 to his death. He was the youngest field marshals to command the Austrian forces. He was also the title of Prince of Schwarzenberg from 1805 to 1853. He was born in Vienna in the Archduchy of Austria to Holy Roman Emperor Leopold II and Maria Luisa of Spain. He was the 12th ancestor descendant of Emperor Charles VII but he could be the next ruler of Austria and the Holy Roman Empire. To his surprised, he was an older brother to Prince Felix Philip who had made in the Austrian congress. He also witness the French Revolutionary Wars by the overthrow of King Louis XVI in 1793 and thinking he was going to military. During his military service at age nine, the youngest person who in the military by the permission of his uncle, Holy Roman Emperor Francis II. He was at given the rank of field marshal of the Austrian Army during the Napoleonic Wars. He was wounded two times in the stomach and 2 times in the legs and one in the arm at the battle of Landshut in 1809. By the death of his father in 1813, he was succeeded him as Prince of Schwarzenberg, a few weeks later that he was victory at the Battle of Leipzig, by the following of Napoleon's abdication in 1814 and went to exile. When Napoleon returned to power in 1815, Emperor Francis I ordered Karl Philipp that he will defeated Napoleon for good, he thought the battles of Quatre Bras. At the battle in Waterloo, the defeat at Waterloo ended Napoleon's rule as Emperor of the French, and marked the end of his Hundred Days return from exile. And Prince Karl Philip return to Austria. In Poland, Duke Frederick Augustus I of Saxony abdicated after Waterloo on 22 May. The returned-King Louis XVIII, Tsar Alexander I, King Frederick William III of Prussia support Charles Philipp to be the new monarch of Poland, which forced a election in 1816, which he was easily elected in 1817. During his reign, He let Poland to three major victories at war, the Forty Years' War, Lithuanian-Polish Civil Rights Movement, and War of the Ukrainian Succession. He was one of the most popular monarch in Polish since John III Sobieski. He was also a Heir to the Swedish throne after his cousin, Charles proclaimed King of Sweden and Norway on 1818. By the following year in 1819, he refused and rejected the title of "Holy Polish Emperor" (Polish: Polski cesarz Świętego) by the Polish Parliament. He was the first monarch to rebuilding Poland, though that the allies give his land back like Warsaw, Krakow, and other polish petitions. Once he got older, he been diagnose with Stomach cancer in 1848, and at the time that Europe having suffering the revolutions in 1848 and President Antanas Stulginskis got forced to reign. After four years, King Charles Philipp I died on 15 October 1853, in Royal Castle in Warsaw, ranking the second longest-reigning monarchs in Poland, but was best known for his thirty-six year-reign. He was buried in Casimir and John Cathedral, Warsaw, Poland. Early life Karl Philipp was born 27 April 1785 in Vienna, the son of Johann Nepomuk Anton of Schwarzenberg and Marie Eleonore Countess of Öttingen-Wallerstein. His brother, Prince Felix Philipp (1980–1858) was born few years earlier then Charles Philipp. Charles Philipp was honest and caring person. He was the 12th descendant of Emperor Charles VII but he could be the next ruler of Austria and the Holy Roman Empire, but he reign any rights to the Imperial throne. At the young age, his father, Johann Nepomuk Anton died on on February 1805 and Karl Philipp succeeded his father as Prince of Schwarzenberg during the war against French Empire. Military service .]] He entered the imperial cavalry in 1788, fought in 1789 under Lacy and Loudon against the Turks, distinguished himself by his bravery, and became a major in 1792. In the French campaign of 1793, he served in the advanced guard of the army commanded by Prince Josias of Coburg, and at Le Cateau-Cambrésis in 1794 his impetuous charge at the head of his regiment, vigorously supported by twelve British squadrons, broke a whole corps of the French, killed and wounded 3,000 men, and brought off 32 of the enemy's guns. He was immediately decorated with the Knight's Cross of the Military Order of Maria Theresa. After taking part in the battles of Amberg and Würzburg in 1796 he was raised to the rank of General-Major, and in 1799 he was promoted to Feldmarschall-Leutnant. At the Battle of Hohenlinden he led a division in the right wing, and was almost the only Austrian general who emerged from that debacle with distinction. During the retreat, his promptitude and courage saved the right wing of the Austrian army from destruction, and he was afterwards entrusted by the Archduke Charles of Austria with the command of the rearguard. In 1804, Prince Karl Philipp was created Fürst zu Schwarzenberg in a title identical to, but separate from, that of his brother, Joseph, Prince of Schwarzenberg. In the war of 1805 he held command of a division under Mack, and when Ulm was surrounded by Napoleon in October he was one of the brave band of cavalry, under the Archduke Ferdinand of Austria-Este, which cut its way through the hostile lines. In the same year, he received the Commander's Cross of the Order of Maria Theresa and in 1809 he was awarded the Order of the Golden Fleece. In 1806-1809, Schwarzenberg served as the Austrian ambassador to Russia. Schwarzenburg returned in time to Austria to take part in the Battle of Wagram as another war against France had started, leading a cavalry division in the Reserve Corps. and was soon afterwards promoted General of Cavalry. After the peace of Vienna, he was sent to Paris to negotiate the marriage between Napoleon and the Archduchess Marie Louise of Austria. The prince gave a ball in honour of the bride on 1 July 1810, which ended in a fire that killed many of the guests, including his own sister-in-law. .]]. Napoleon held Schwarzenberg in great esteem, and it was at his request that the prince took command of the Austrian auxiliary corps in the Russian campaign of 1812. The Austrian general won some minor victories against the Russians at Gorodetschna and Wolkowisk. Afterwards, under instructions from Napoleon, he remained for some months inactive at Pultusk. In 1813, when Austria, after many hesitations, took the side of the allies against Napoleon, Schwarzenberg, recently promoted to Feldmarschall, was appointed commander-in-chief of the allied Grand Army of Bohemia. As such, he was the senior of the allied generals who conducted the campaign of 1813-1814. Under his command, the Allied army was mauled by Napoleon at the Battle of Dresden on 26–27 August and driven back into Bohemia. However, his army defeated pursuing French forces at the Second Battle of Kulm. Returning to the fray, he led the Allied army north again and played a major role in Napoleon's decisive defeat at the Battle of Leipzig on 16–18 October. During the invasion of France in 1814, he beat a French force at the Battle of Bar-sur-Aube in late February. He repelled an attack by Napoleon in the Battle of Arcis-sur-Aube on 20–21 March and overcame the last barrier before Paris by winning the Battle of Fère-Champenoise on 25 March. His capture of the French capital on 31 March after the Battle of Paris resulted in the overthrow of Napoleon. The next year, during the Hundred Days when Napoleon escaped from Elba and regained the French throne, in the hostilities that followed Schwarzenberg commanded the Army of the Upper Rhine (an Austrian-allied army of about a quarter of a million men). It is the fashion to accuse Schwarzenberg of timidity and over-caution, and his operations can easily be made to appear in that colour when contrasted with those of his principal subordinate, the fiery Blücher. Critics often forget that Schwarzenberg was an Austrian general, that his army was practically the whole force that Austria could put into the field in Central Europe, and was therefore not lightly to be risked, and that the motives of his apparent pusillanimity should be sought in the political archives of Vienna rather than in the text-books of strategical theory. Election of 1816 Reign .]] Accession In beginning of May of 1815, Duke Frederick Augustus I of Saxony's abdication, and favor his son, Pavel or his brother, Charles. The Polish throne went to Charles's brother, he refused and remained Duke of Radzilow. The election of 1816 went May 3, which he be Candidate with support from his brother against Charles Theodore, Elector of Bavaria and George III of the United Kingdom, and Charles Philipp's support was that the allies supporting him. The election was 11 months and 15 days. On April 18, Charles Philipp succeeded to the throne as Charles I Philipp, the first Polish monarch who was born in the Archduchy of Austria and the field marshal. After being crown "King of the Polish" by the Polish congress. King Charles I Philipp's brother, Felix Philipp was being the congressman of the Polish congress, then he become the President of Polish Congress after Theodore Augustus Frederick's death in 1818. Which the same year that his uncle, Charles John become the King of Sweden and Norway on the death of King Charles XIII. Refusal and Rejected the title of Holy Polish Emperor On 21 December 1819, a few years after the Napoleonic Wars ended. The Polish Parliament asked James Casimir the office of "Holy Polish Emperor", when it was offered to him on the grounds that such a constitution and such an offer were an abridgment of the rights of the princes of the individual Polish states. Which the Polish people never had a polish monarch titled, the Holy Polish Emperor since Michael I the last monarch who hold the title. Even though that the King will or will not refused the title. On six days after deciding the title, King James Casimir rejected the title of Holy Polish Emperor, with the statement; "For the people of the Polish, I was asked for the office of the Holy Polish Emperor by the Parliament, after a week I deciding to reject the offer, because when I was crowned as "King of the Polish" on few years ago. The title of Holy Polish Emperor is nice, but I decline the offer." Internal polices Forty Years' War and Polices After Louis, Grand Duke of Livonia retired as "Regent of Poland" on 1804. His younger brother wants Casimir to toke over Louis' place. The Crown Prince Casimir agreed, to protect, Regent and Heir to the Polish throne. In 1824 and 1833, the Crown Prince was briefly Viceroy of Norway. In 1838 the king began to suspect his son of plotting with the Liberal politicians to bring about a change of ministry, or even his own abdication. If Oscar did not actively assist the Opposition on this occasion, his disapprobation of his father's despotic behaviour was notorious, though he avoided an actual rupture. Yet his liberalism was of the most cautious and moderate character, as the Opposition, shortly after his accession (8 March 1844), discovered to their great chagrin. He would not hear of any radical reform of the cumbrous and obsolete Constitution of 1809. But one of his earliest measures was to establish freedom of the press. He also passed the first law towards gender equality in Sweden when he in 1845 declared that brothers and sisters should have equal inheritance, unless there was a will. On March of 1844, his brother, Charles died and favor Casimir, to the Swedish-Norwegian throne. But he wasn't Crown Prince to the Polish throne, as he nephew, Alexander Charles Radzilow took the title as Crown prince and Heir to the Polish throne, and he refused to be next in line to the throne. Casimir did not accept the Swedish-Norwegian throne until 15 July of same year, he accepted it as King of Sweden and Norway. right|thumb|[[Daguerreotype of Oscar I in 1844; this is the first known photograph of a Swedish monarch.]] He formally established equality between his two kingdoms by introducing new flags with the common Union badge of Norway and Sweden and a new coat of arms for the union. He also founded the Royal Norwegian Order of St. Olav on August 21, 1847, giving his Norwegian kingdom its own order of chivalry. Most of the legislation during Oscar I's reign aimed at improving the economic position of Sweden, and the Riksdag of the Estates, in its address to him in 1857, declared that he had promoted the material prosperity of the kingdom more than any of his predecessors. ch 40 pp 273-88 War of the Ukrainian Succession : Causes and build-up to the war After the Forty Years' War, Ukraine was ruled by the Turchynov Hetman Ivan IV. Ivan was a natural opponent of Napoleon and was allied with the Third Coalition against him. However, after defeat at the Battle of Austerlitz and the Treaty of Pressburg, Ferdinand was forced to cede Naples to the French in early 1806. Initially, Napoleon’s brother Joseph Bonaparte ruled Naples. Then in 1808, Joseph was made King of Spain and Napoleon installed his brother-in-law, Joachim Murat, as King of Naples. Murat originally ruled Naples following the same legal and social system used in France, whilst still participating in Napoleon's campaigns. But following the disastrous Battle of Leipzig, Murat abandoned La Grande Armée to try to save his throne. As defeat in the War of the Sixth Coalition loomed, Murat increasingly moved away from Napoleon, eventually signing a treaty with Austria in January 1814 and joined the Allied side. But as the Congress of Vienna progressed, Murat's position became less and less secure as there was growing support to restore Ferdinand to the throne. The most vocal of all Murat's opponents was the United Kingdom, which had never recognised Murat's claim to the throne and moreover had been guarding Ferdinand in Sicily, ensuring he retained the Sicilian throne. When Murat was informed of Napoleon's plan to escape from exile in Elba on 1 March 1815, Murat sided with him once more, and declared war on Austria as soon as he learned of Napoleon's return to France. Austrian counterattack and Battle of Tolentino The Battle of Occhiobello proved to be the turning point of the war. Murat's attempts to cross the River Po proved unsuccessful and after two days of heavy fighting, the Neapolitans fell back after suffering over 2,000 casualties. To make matters worse, the United Kingdom and Kingdom of Poland declared war on Murat and sent a fleet over to Italy. Charles invades Italy beginning of the Hundred Days. Meanwhile, Frimont had ordered a counterattack to try to relieve the garrison in Ferrara. He ordered a corps under the command of Bianchi to advance on Carpi, which was guarded by a brigade under the command of Guglielmo Pepe. Another column was ordered to cut off Pepe's line of retreat. However, Carascosa, who was in command of the Neapolitan troops around Modena, saw the Austrian trap and ordered a retreat to a defensive line behind the Panaro where he was joined by the remainder of his division, which had been evacuated from Reggio Emilia and Modena. But even after Carascosa's retreat, Murat was still in a position to continue the siege at Ferrara. In response, Frimont ordered a corps under the command of General Neipperg to attack his entrenched right flank. On 12 April, after bitter fighting at the Battle of Casaglia, the Neapolitan troops were driven from their entrenched positions. Murat was forced to lift the Siege of Ferrara and retreated back on the road to Bologna. On 14 April, Frimont attempted to force a crossing of the Panaro, but was repelled. However, only two days later, Murat and his army retreated from Bologna, which was quickly retaken by the Austrians. In Tuscany meanwhile, Murat's two Guard Divisions also inexplicably retreated without being harassed in any way by Nugent. By 15 April, the Austrians had retaken Florence and when the news reached Murat, he ordered a general retreat of his main force back to their original headquarters in Ancona. With the road to Florence now clear and the Italian peninsula opening up in front of him, Frimont ordered two corps south to deal with Murat once and for all. Bianchi's corps was ordered to march towards Foligno via Florence in an attempt to threaten the rear of the Neapolitans and to cut off their line of direct retreat, whilst Neipperg's corps was sent into direct pursuit of Murat as he retired to Ancona. ith the war turning in Austria's favour, Frimont was ordered back to Lombardy to oversee the army that was now amassing in preparation for an invasion of France. A large portion of the Austrian force was also recalled, leaving only three Austrian corps totalling around 35,000 men in Italy. Murat, who placed too much faith in his Guard Divisions and believing they would be able to halt the advance of Bianchi and Nugent, retreated slowly, even turning to check the pursuit at the Ronco and Savio rivers. But the Austrian advanced guard caught the retreating Neapolitan force twice by surprise at Cesenatico and Pesaro. Murat hurried his retreat and by late April, his main force had arrived safely in Ancona, where he was reunited with his two Guard Divisions. Meanwhile, Bianchi's corps had made swift progress. Arriving in Florence on 20 April, they had reached their target of Foligno by 26 April and now threatened Murat's line of retreat. Neipperg's corps was still in pursuit and by 29 April, his advanced guard had arrived in Fano, just two days' march away. However, the two Austrian armies were separated and Murat hoped to quickly defeat Bianchi before turning on Neipperg. Much like Napoleon's tactics before Waterloo, Murat sent a division under Carascosa north to stall Neipperg whilst his main force headed west to face Bianchi. Murat originally planned to face Bianchi near the town of Tolentino, but on 29 April, Bianchi's advanced guard succeeded in driving out the small Neapolitan garrison there. Bianchi, having arrived first, then formed a defensive position around the hills to the east of Tolentino. With Neipperg's army approaching to his rear, Murat was forced to give battle at Tolentino on 2 May 1815. After two days of inconclusive fighting, Murat learned that Neipperg had outmanoeuvred and defeated Carascosa at the Battle of Scapezzano and was approaching. Sensing the inevitable, Murat ordered a retreat. The battle had severely damaged the morale of the Neapolitan troops and many senior officers had been casualties in the battle. The battered Neapolitan army fell back in disarray. On 5 May, a joint Anglo-Austrian fleet began a blockade of Ancona, eventually taking the entire garrison of the city as prisoners. By 12 May, Bianchi, who was now in command of both his and Neipperg's corps, had taken the town of L'Aquila along with its castle. The main Austrian army was now marching on Popoli. During this time, General Nugent had continued to advance from Florence. Having arrived in Rome on 30 April, allowing the Pope to return, Nugent advanced towards Ceprano. By mid May, Nugent had intercepted Murat at San Germano (now Cassino). Here, Murat attempted to check Nugent's advance but with the main Austrian force under Bianchi in pursuit, Murat was forced to call off the action on 16 May. Soon afterwards, the Austrian armies united near Calvi and began the march on Naples. Murat was forced to flee to Corsica and later Cannes disguised as a sailor on a Danish ship, after a British fleet blockading Naples destroyed all the Neapolitan gunboats in the harbour. Acceptance of the will of Ivan IV and consequences On his deathbed in 1834, Ivan IV unexpectedly changed his will. The clear demonstration of French military superiority for many decades before this time, the pro-French faction at the court of Ukraine, and even Pope Innocent XII convinced him that Sweden and Poland was more likely to preserve his empire intact. He thus offered the entire empire to the Ivan's second son Pedro, Duke of Right-bank of Ukraine, provided it remained undivided. Anjou was not in the direct line of French succession, thus his accession would not cause a Franco-Spanish union. If Pedro refused, the throne would be offered to Casimir. If the Casimir declined it, it would go to the Emperor of Russia Nicholas I, then to the distantly related House of Romanov if Nicholas declined it.Kamen, Henry. (2001) Philip V of Spain: The King who Reigned Twice, Yale University Press, p. 6. ISBN 0-300-08718-7. On 20 May, Neapolitan Generals Pepe and Carascosa sued for peace and concluded the Treaty of Casalanza with the Austrians, bringing the war to an end. On 23 May, the main Austrian army entered Naples and restored King Ferdinand to the Neapolitan throne. Murat, meanwhile, would attempt to reclaim his kingdom. Coming back from exile, he landed with 28 men at Pizzo, Calabria on 8 October 1815. However, unlike Napoleon months earlier, Murat was not greeted with a warm welcome and was soon captured by Bourbon troops. Five days after he landed at Pizzo, he was executed in the town's castle, exhorting the firing squad to spare his face. This ended the final chapter of the Napoleonic Wars. After Napoleon exiled after the Battle of Waterloo in 1815, the Seventh Coalition allies realized that Charles I will be a took control of all Italy, but the King refused, but he recognizes his son, William, Duke of Lodz become Philip I of Italy on 20 May, which the Allies accepted. Shortly after the end of the war, the Kingdoms of Naples and Sicily were finally united to create the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies. Although the two kingdoms had been ruled by the same king since 1735, the formal union did not happen until 1816. King Philip I would become King Philip I of the Two Sicilies. Meanwhile, the Austrians consolidated their gains in Northern Italy into the Kingdom of Lombardy–Venetia. Although Murat failed to save his crown, or to start a popular nationalist movement with the Rimini Proclamation, Murat had ignited a debate for Italian unification. Indeed, some consider the Rimini Proclamation as the start of Risorgimento. The intervention of Austria only heightened the fact the Habsburgs were the single most powerful opponent to unification, which would eventually lead to three wars of independence against the Austrians. Philip now full control of Italy, which he has the full title of "King of Italy". Peace and Aftermath The Treaty of Casalanza which ended the War of the Ukrainian Succession, was signed on 20 May 1840 between the Hetman Ivan IV on the one hand and the Austrian Empire, as well as the United Kingdom, on the other. Following the decisive defeat at the Battle of Tolentino and the Battle of San Germano, the Napoleonic King of Naples, Joachim Murat, had fled to Corsica and General Michele Carascosa, who was now the head of the Neapolitan army following Murat's flight, sued for peace. The treaty was signed by Pietro Colletta (who was acting as plenipotentiary to Michele Carascosa), Adam Albert von Neipperg (who was acting as plenipotentiary to the commander-in-chief of the Austrian forces, Frederick Bianchi), and Lord Burghersh (the English minister plenipotentiary in Florence). The terms of the treaty were quite lenient on the defeated Neapolitans. All the Neapolitan generals were allowed to keep their rank and the borders of the Kingdom of Naples remained unchanged. The treaty merely called for the return of the pre-Napoleonic King Ferdinand IV of Naples and Sicily to the Neapolitan throne, the return of all prisoners of war and for all the Neapolitan garrisons to lay down their arms, with the exception of Ancona, Pescara and Gaeta. These three cities were all being blockaded by an Anglo-Austrian fleet and were out of General Carascosa's control. These three garrisons eventually surrendered, although the Siege of Gaeta would last till August, long after Napoleon's defeat at the Battle of Waterloo. Alliance with Austria Later years ) King Charles Philipp I at Schwarzenbergplatz in Vienna.]] Peace and Poland rebuilt At the end of the War of the Ukrainian Succession in 1840, by entering the alliance with Austrian Emperor, Ferdinand I a few years before. Without Ferdinand have no issue, Ferdinand named his friend, Charles Philipp as Crown Prince of Austria and held the title of Archduke of Austria. Charles I have rebuilded his palace in Warsaw, even he make new buildings across Poland. That week, too, Piłsudski also negotiated the evacuation of the German garrison from Warsaw and of other German troops from the "Ober Ost" authority. Over 55,000 Germans would peacefully depart Poland, leaving their weapons to the Poles. In coming months, over 400,000 total would depart Polish territories. On 14 November 1918 Piłsudski was asked to provisionally supervise the running of the country. On 22 November he officially received, from the new government of Jędrzej Moraczewski, the title of Provisional Chief of State (Naczelnik Państwa) of renascent Poland. Various Polish military organizations and provisional governments (the Regency Council in Warsaw; Ignacy Daszyński's government in Lublin; and the Polish Liquidation Committee in Kraków) bowed to Piłsudski, who set about forming a new coalition government. It was predominantly socialist and introduced many reforms long proclaimed as necessary by the Polish Socialist Party, such as the eight-hour day, free school education, and women's suffrage. This was necessary to avoid major unrest. However, Piłsudski believed that as head of state he must be above partisan politics. The day after his arrival in Warsaw, he met with old colleagues from underground days, who addressed him socialist-style as "Comrade" ("Towarzysz") and asked his support for their revolutionary policies; he refused it and answered: "Comrades, I took the red streetcar of socialism to the stop called Independence, and that's where I got off. You may keep on to the final stop if you wish, but from now on let's address each other as 'Mister' than continue using the socialist term of address, 'Comrade'!" He declined to support any one party and did not form any political organization of his own; instead, he advocated creating a coalition government. He also set about organizing a Polish army out of Polish veterans of the German, Russian and Austrian armies. In the days immediately after World War I, Piłsudski attempted to build a government in a shattered country. Much of former Russian Poland had been destroyed in the war, and systematic looting by the Germans had reduced the region's wealth by at least 10%. A British diplomat who visited Warsaw in January 1919 reported: "I have nowhere seen anything like the evidences of extreme poverty and wretchedness that meet one's eye at almost every turn". In addition, the country had to unify the disparate systems of law, economics, and administration in the former German, Austrian and Russian sectors of Poland. There were nine legal systems, five currencies, 66 types of rail systems (with 165 models of locomotives), which all had to be consolidated on an expedited basis. , Piłsudski's official residence during his years in power]] Wacław Jędrzejewicz, in Piłsudski: A Life for Poland, describes Piłsudski as very deliberate in his decision-making. He collected all available pertinent information, then took his time weighing it before arriving at a final decision. Piłsudski drove himself hard, working all day and all night. He maintained a spartan lifestyle, eating plain meals alone at an inexpensive restaurant. Though Piłsudski was popular with much of the Polish public, his reputation as a loner (the result of many years' underground work), as a man who distrusted almost everyone, led to strained relations with other Polish politicians. King Charles I and the first Polish government were distrusted in the West because Charles I had cooperated with the Central Powers in 1914–17 and because the governments of Daszyński and Jędrzej Moraczewski were primarily socialist. It was not until January 1919, when the world-famous pianist and composer Ignacy Paderewski became prime minister and foreign minister of a new government, that it was recognized in the West. That still left two separate governments claiming to be Poland's legitimate government: King Charles I's in Warsaw, and Dmowski's in Paris. To ensure that Poland have a single government and to avert civil war, Paderewski met with Dmowski and Charles and persuaded them to join forces, with Piłsudski acting as Provisional Chief of State and Commander-in-Chief while Dmowski and Paderewski represented Poland at the Paris Peace Conference. Articles 87–93 of the Versailles Treaty and the Little Treaty of Versailles, signed on 28 June 1919, formally established Poland as an independent and sovereign state in the international arena.Grant 1999, p. 114. Health issues On 1848, King Charles survived the 1848 revolutions across Europe. Charles have reported that he suffers from pains in the stomach. His doctor told him that he been diagnosed with Stomach cancer, as his health got worse, but he been a fully recovery in fall of 1849 the following year. Illness and death King Charles I's health got worsten by the end of 1852, when he was suffering stomach cancer a few years ago. He ended the War in Egypt on 1852, which is the king seriously ill in the fall of 1852. He was suffering from a kidney-ailment on January of 1853. However in 1888, he personally presented a gold medal of honor to the lifeboat hero Dorus Rijkers, for saving the lives of 20 people. During the last months, during Charles I's reign, he becomes weakened when he visit his brother, Prince Felix Philipp for few days, which Charles I returned to Warsaw. He also suffered stuttering as he becoming a little stunning towards his last days. After thirty-six years on the Polish throne, the second-longest monarch who ruled in Poland, King Charles Philipp died on 15 October 1853, at age of sixty-eight. He was succeeded by his second eldest son, John Joseph on the Polish throne, as his older brother, Prince Felix Philipp inherited as the Prince of Schwarzenberg. After his death, the war in Crimean broke out at the time of King Charles I's death. Charles I was buried in the Imperial Crypt in Vienna. Legacy Criticism of Charles I Ancestry Heritage and memorials Issue Titles, styles, honours and arms Titles and styles *'27 April 1785 – 7 January 1795:' His Royal Highness Karl Philipp *'7 January 1795 – 22 February 1805:' His Royal Highness Karl Philipp, Crown Prince of Schwarzenberg *'22 February 1805 – 18 June 1817:' His Serene Highness Karl I Philipp, Prince of Schwarzenberg *'18 June 1817 – 15 October 1853:' His Majesty King Charles I Philipp, King of the Polish and Grand Duke of Lithuania Honours Arms In popular culture Charles XIV and I has been featured as an historical figure in many films about the era of the Ancien Régime, especially those depicting the lives of Marie Antoinette and Madame du Barry. See also * Guadeloupe Fund * List of Swedish monarchs * House of Sweden Notes Further reading Bibliography * Ashley, Maurice P. Louis XIV And The Greatness Of France (1965) excerpt and text search * Beik, William. Louis XIV and Absolutism: A Brief Study with Documents (2000) excerpt and text search * Beik, William. "The Absolutism of Louis XIV as Social Collaboration." Past & Present 2005 (188): 195–224. online at [[Project MUSE] ] * Bluche, François, Louis XIV, (Franklin Watts, 1990) * * Buckley, Veronica. Madame de Maintenon: The Secret Wife of Louis XIV. London: Bloomsbury, 2008 * Burke, Peter. The Fabrication of Louis XIV (1994) excerpt and text search * Cambridge Modern History: Vol. 5 The Age Of Louis XIV (1908), old, solid articles by scholars; complete text online * Campbell, Peter Robert. Louis XIV, 1661–1715 (London, 1993) * Church, William F., ed. The Greatness of Louis XIV. (1972). * Cowart, Georgia J. The Triumph of Pleasure: Louis XIV and the Politics of Spectacle (U of Chicago Press, 2008) 299 pp; focus on opera and ballet * Cronin, Vincent. Louis XIV. London: HarperCollins, 1996 (ISBN 0002720728) * Dunlop, Ian. Louis XIV (2000), 512pp excerpt and text search * Engerand, Fernand, editor (1899). Inventaire des tableaux du Roy rédigé en 1709 et 1710 par Nicolas Bailly. Paris: Ernest Leroux. Copy at Gallica. * Erlanger, Philippe, Louis XIV (Praeger 1970) * Fraser, Antonia. Love and Louis XIV: The Women in the Life of the Sun King. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 2006 (hardcover, ISBN 0-297-82997-1); New York: Nan A. Talese, 2006 (hardcover, ISBN 0-385-50984-7) * Goubert, Pierre. Louis XIV and Twenty Million Frenchmen (1972), social history from Annales School * Jones, Colin. The Great Nation: France from Louis XIV to Napoleon (1715–1799) (2002) * Lewis, W. H. The Splendid Century: Life in the France of Louis XIV (1953) excerpt and text search; also online complete edition * Le Roy Ladurie, Emmanuel. The Ancien Régime: A History of France 1610–1774 (1999), survey by leader of the Annales School excerpt and text search * Lynn, John A. The Wars of Louis XIV, 1667–1714 (1999) excerpt and text search * Mitford, Nancy. The Sun King (1995), popular excerpt and text search * Nolan, Cathal J. Wars of the Age of Louis XIV, 1650–1715: An Encyclopedia of Global Warfare and Civilization . (2008) 607pp; over 1000 entries; ISBN 978-0-313-33046-9 * Rowlands, Guy. The Dynastic State and the Army under Louis XIV: Royal Service and Private Interest, 1661–1701 (2002) online edition * Rubin, David Lee, ed. Sun King: The Ascendancy of French Culture during the Reign of Louis XIV. Washington: Folger Books and Cranbury: Associated University Presses, 1992. * Rule, John C., Louis XIV and the craft of kingship 1969. * Shennan, J. H. Louis XIV (1993) online edition * Thompson, Ian. The Sun King's Garden: Louis XIV, André Le Nôtre And the Creation of the Gardens of Versailles. London: Bloomsbury Publishing, 2006 ISBN 1-58234-631-3 * Treasure, Geoffrey. Louis XIV (London, 2001). * Wilkinson, Rich. Louis XIV (2007) * Wolf, John B. Louis XIV (1968), the standard scholarly biography online edition Historiography External links * * * * *